Toy's R Oggy
Toy's R Oggy is the 40th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the fifty-fourth episode for Season 7 under the title Brainy Roaches. Oggy has found a lot of new toys for him to play with during Christmas Eve, but when an extended boxing glove punched Jack, his brain was knocked out of him and the cockroaches use it as a toy - and an initiative to make the holiday matters for Oggy worse. Plot It's snowing and Oggy is excited and opens the drawer filled with toys fall on him. Later, Oggy is making the snowman and put the carrot on the face but it comes inside. Then Oggy thinks it's the cockroach and he use another corrot to take it. The cockroaches appear! Dee Dee ate the carrot. Oggy has the idea and put another carrot to Dee Dee eating those and Oggy put the last thing for Dee Dee, which is the Dynamite. Joey and Marky stare in horror, say you greedy guy eating dynamite ! They begin to run, while Marky scolding that he just keeps eating. Dee Dee confused runs after them and explodes along with his friends. That is called, falling in danger and making others either. At Oggy's house, Oggy is playing toys. When he took the toy truck, the cockroaches appeared again, covered all black. Dee Dee gave a present to Oggy and Jack, as seen reading the newspaper, saw Oggy with the present from the cockroaches, thinking it's a trick. He took the present, smelled it and heard something inside, it sounds like a bomb. In Jack's horror, Oggy took it and opened the box what's inside, Jack ran and rolls with the sofa. Jack tries to stop Oggy but it's too late. He finds out that it is actually a clock. Meanwhile, the kickboxing glove from the clock hits Jack, causes his brain to come out. The cockroaches are playing with Jack's brain. Then, it comes to Jack's body again and Oggy hits him in an accident. The brain comes to a toy. Until with the alarm clock, the cockroaches broke it and put Jack's brain to the chicken. Jack comes to life again and suddenly realized that he's a chicken! In horror, he runs to the door but he's been hit by the door Oggy opens. To the microwave, he told Oggy that it's really him. Oggy ate the chicken and takes the brain and put it in Jack's head. Jack gave the cockroaches a good job and show them to the dining table for surprise! Jack gaves the present to the cockroaches, which is just a hammer and hits them. Brains from them come out and Jack put their brains to the toys. Oggy and Jack are having a great day with their dinner while the cockroaches ( as toys ) are playing each other and episode ends. Gallery IlBBsyTCmP94D1at9SGdCuBCXpNYHZbqFCRX2g1Hw0EZvENUxUX0jZ5Bjl0QF3Bl8TD0Z8CqYhK.jpg 419114-1-.jpg Brainy Roaches 1.png Brainy Roaches 2.png Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)